The present technique relates to blood coagulation system analyzing methods and blood coagulation system analyzing devices. Specifically, the present technique relates to a blood coagulation system analyzing method to acquire information relating to the blood coagulability based on a complex permittivity spectrum measured in the coagulation process of blood.
Patients or healthy people having the risk of thrombosis are prophylactically dosed with an anti-platelet aggregation drug or an anticoagulant. Examples of the patients having the thrombus risk include patients with diabetes, arteriosclerosis, cancer, heart disease, and respiratory disease, perioperative patients, and patients currently taking an immunosuppressant. Examples of the healthy people having the thrombus risk include pregnant women and elderly people. The acetylsalicylic acid etc. is used as the anti-platelet aggregation drug. Warfarin, heparin, an activated blood coagulation factor X (Factor Xa) inhibitor, etc. is used as the anticoagulant.
In the prophylactic administration of the anti-platelet aggregation drug or the anticoagulant against the thrombosis, there is a side effect that an excessive dosage increases the bleeding risk. To obtain a sufficient prophylactic effect with prevention of this side effect, administration of medication in which the blood coagulability of the drug recipient is timely evaluated and the drug and the dosage are properly selected and set is necessary.
As the blood coagulability test, there are methods such as the prothrombin time-international normalized ratio (PT-INR) and the activated partial thromboplastin time (APTT). As the platelet aggregability test, there is a method in which a substance that induces platelet aggregation is added to platelet rich plasma (PRP) obtained by centrifugation of blood and a change in the light transmittance or the light absorbance in association with the aggregation is measured to thereby determine whether or not the aggregability is good.
Regarding the present technique, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-181400 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) discloses a technique to acquire information relating to blood coagulation from the permittivity of blood, and describes a “blood coagulation system analyzing device having a pair of electrodes, an applying section that applies an alternating voltage to the pair of electrodes at a predetermined time interval, a measuring section that measures the permittivity of blood disposed between the pair of electrodes, and an analyzing section that analyzes the degree of the action of the blood coagulation system by using the permittivity of the blood measured at the time interval after the effect of an anticoagulant on the blood is released.” In this blood coagulation system analyzing device, the early action of the blood coagulation system can be analyzed based on time change of the permittivity before the start timing of coagulation of the blood in terms of dynamics of viscoelasticity.